5 x Mitternacht Geisterstunde
by Eladriel
Summary: Laut hallte das dumpfe Pochen ihrer Absätze durch den menschenleeren Gang.Alles war dunkel. Nur das Licht ihres Handlichtes hellte die Wände ein wenig auf.Ihr Atem kam ihr ungewöhnlich laut vor. Normalerweise wurde er von Maschinensummen den Geräuschen an


**Titel:** 5 x Mitternacht / Geisterstunde

**Story: **In der Zeit von 00:00 Uhr und 01:00 Uhr passieren merkwürdige Dinge an Bord der Voyager.

**Autor:** Caro

**Disclaimer:** Paramount

5 x Mitternacht - / - Geisterstunde Tag 1: 

_**00:00 Uhr **_

_Ich kann nichts dafür, dass ich dich immer noch liebe. _

_Ich kann nichts dafür, dass du immer noch Nacht für Nacht in meinen Träumen bist. _

_Ich kann nichts dafür, dass ich jede Minute an dich denken muss. _

_Ich kann nichts dafür, dass ich selber darunter leide. _

_Aber ich bin Schuld daran, dass wir uns nie lieben durften. _

_Ich habe unsere Chance vertan. _

_Unser beider Leben unnötig schwer gemacht. _

_Du bist mittlerweile darüber weg. _

_Aber ich nicht. _

_Du bist neu verliebt. Glücklich. _

_Ich wollte dich nie verlieren, schon gar nicht an eine andere Frau. _

_Ich habe nie etwas dafür getan und jetzt ist es zu spät. _

Kathryn Janeway saß in ihrem Quartier und schaute hinaus zu den vorbeifliegenden Sternen.

Ihre Schicht war schon seit geraumer Zeit vorbei, doch sie wusste, dass sie nicht schlafen konnte.

2 Wochen.

Seit 2 Wochen war Chakotay nun mit Seven of Nine zusammen.

Es war 00:00 Uhr, als der Alarm ertönte und sie aus ihren Gedanken riss.

Kurz darauf verstummte er auch schon wieder und das Licht erlosch.

„Janeway an Brücke. Was ist passiert?"

Keine Antwort.

„Janeway an Commander Chakotay. Hören Sie mich?"

Alles blieb still.

Sie fluchte leise vor sich hin und begann in ihrem dunklen Quartier, das nur von dem schwachen Licht der Sterne erhellt wurde, nach einem Handlicht zu suchen.

Kurze Zeit später machte sie sich bewaffnet mit Phaser und Handlicht auf den Weg zur Brücke.

Laut hallte das dumpfe Pochen ihrer Absätze durch den menschenleeren Gang.

Alles war dunkel. Nur das Licht ihres Handlichtes hellte die Wände ein wenig auf.

Ihr Atem kam ihr ungewöhnlich laut vor. Normalerweise wurde er von Maschinensummen den Geräuschen anderer Crewmitglieder übertönt.

Kathryn musste zugeben, dass sie ein wenig Angst hatte. Wenn sie es sich auch nicht anmerken ließ.

Sie ging schneller.

Und schließlich stand sie vor dem Turbolift.

Wie alles andere war auch er ausgefallen.

Sie fluchte wieder leise und öffnete die Luke zur nahgelegenen Jeffreisröhre.

Dabei sah sie nicht die Gestalt, die von hinten an sie herantrat.

Das Casino war für diese Uhrzeit gut besucht gewesen, als auf einmal der Alarm ertönte und kurz drauf sämtliche Energie ausfiel.

Das vorher noch muntere Geplapper der Offiziere war mit einem Male verstummt.

Auch Tom und B'Elanna sahen sich entgeistert um, konnten aber nichts in der Dunkelheit erkennen.

Nachdem sie bemerkt hatten, dass wirklich nichts mehr funktionierte, weder Kommunikation noch sonst irgendein System, beschlossen sie, sich auf den Weg zur Brücke zu machen.

Ohne Licht oder irgendeine Ausrüstung begannen sie durch die engen Jeffreisröhren zu kriechen und mussten sich ganz auf ihr Gedächtnis verlassen, um den richtigen Weg zu finden.

„Hier ist wieder eine Kreuzung. So weit Ich weiß müssen wir hier nach links abbiegen."

„Nein B'Elanna, wir müssen rechts. Genau wie wir bei der letzten Kreuzung auch schon nach rechts hätten gehen müssen."

„Tom, wir müssen erst bei der nächsten Kreuzung rechts. Glaub mir, Ich bin bestimmt schon wesentlich öfter durch diese engen, verworrenen Schächte geklettert als du und bin mir deswegen hundertprozentig sicher, dass wir nach links müssen."

„Wenn du meinst ...Aber wenn wir uns verlaufen, tschuldigung, verkriechen, mach Ich dich persönlich dafür verantwortlich."

„Wir werden uns nicht verkriechen."

„Sicher?"

„Nein."

„Na super."

„Jetzt hör auf rumzunörgeln und komm endlich."

Nach ungefähr zehn Minuten kamen sie wieder an einer Abzweigung vorbei.

„Und jetzt?", fragte B'Elanna Tom auffordernd.

„Rechts."

„Links."

„Warum links?"

„Weil dort Licht ist."

„Wo?"

„Na dort."

„Wenn du mich mal vorbei lassen würdest könnte Ich es auch sehen."

Nach ein paar Metern hatten sie die Lichtquelle entdeckt.

„Harry.", sagte Tom leicht erstaunt.

„Was machen sie denn hier?"

„Ich suche die Brücke."

„Wir auch."

„Eigentlich müssten wir bald da sein ... Aber dennoch habe Ich das Gefühl, dass Ich die ganze Zeit im Kreis laufe. Egal ob Ich mich für den linken oder den rechten Weg entscheide, Ich komme immer wieder hier raus. Ich habe irgendwann ein Zeichen an diese Wand gemacht und bin seitdem immer wieder hier rausgekommen."

„Siehst du B'El, Ich hab dir doch gesagt ,dass wir hier falsch sind. Lasst uns den Weg den wir gekommen sind zurückgehen, wir sind vorher noch nicht auf sie getroffen Harry, also müsste er irgendwo anders hinführen."

„Hoffen wir, dass Sie recht haben Tom."

Sie spürte den warmen Atem an ihrem Nacken und verkrampfte sich.

War es ein Mitglied ihrer Crew oder ein Eindringling?

Bei einem kompletten Energieausfall war die Voyager jedem Angreifer schutzlos ausgeliefert.

Sie erstarrte in ihrer Bewegung.

„Kathryn?"

Sie atmete innerlich erleichtert auf.

„Chakotay! Wie können Sie mich nur so erschrecken?"

„Entschuldigung, dass wollte Ich nicht. Sind Sie auch auf dem Weg zur Brücke?"

„Ja. Haben Sie irgendeine Ahnung was hier los ist?"

„Nein, ich wollte gerade ins Bett gehen als der Alarm los ging."

„Na dann mal los, vielleicht können uns die Offiziere auf der Brücke mehr sagen."

Gemeinsam stiegen sie durch den Eingang zur Jeffreisröhre und begannen zu krabbeln.

_Muss ich ausgerechnet jetzt auf dich treffen? _

_In einer dunklen, engen Jeffreisröhre? _

_Du weißt nicht, wie schwer es mir fällt dich anzusehen. _

_Du weißt nicht ,wie schwer es mir fällt mit dir zu reden. _

_Du weißt nicht , wie schwer es mir fällt nicht an dich zu denken. _

_Du weißt nicht ,was ich fühle. _

_Du weißt nicht, dass ich dich immer noch liebe._

_**00:30 Uhr **_

Nach endlosen Minuten, die sie durch dunkle und einsame Gänge gekrochen waren, trafen sie auf die Gruppe von Tom, Harry und B'Elanna.

„Captain, Commander. Schön Sie zu treffen. Sie sind sicher auch auf dem Weg zur Brücke.", wurden sie von Tom begrüßt.

„Allerdings."

„Da muss Ich Sie leider enttäuschen Captain, wir sind nun schon seit bestimmt 30 Minuten auf der Suche nach der Brücke, aber wir kommen immer wieder an dieser Kreuzung raus.

Egal welchen Weg wir auch wählen, egal wo und wie wir abbiegen, am Ende landen wir immer wieder hier", klärte B'Elanna sie auf.

„Wir kommen auch nicht mehr zu den Ausgängen. Anscheinend stecken wir hier fest.", beendete Harry die Lagebeschreibung.

„Wie kann das sein?"

„Das ist eine wahrlich gute Frage", erklang die Stimme von Seven of Nine.

„Lassen Sie mich raten", begann Tom.

„Sie wollten auch zur Brücke."

„Korrekt", antwortete ihm Seven.

Ein leichter, aber deutlich spürbarer Ruck ging durch die Voyager.

„Was war das?", fragte Harry.

„Wir sollten versuchen es herauszufinden", antwortete Janeway.

Die Gruppe begann wieder durch die engen Schächte zu klettern. An jeder Kreuzung teilten sie sich ,um auch wirklich jeden Weg gegangen zu sein.

Kathryn, Chakotay und Seven gingen nach Links, während Tom, Harry und B'Elanna den rechten Weg einschlugen.

Kurze Zeit später kamen Kathryn, Chakotay und Seven an eine weitere Kreuzung.

„Ich werde rechts gehen, sie beide nehmen den linken Weg", entschied Janeway.

Die anderen beiden nickten und machten sich auf den Weg.

Seven und Chakotay kamen kurz darauf an eine weitere Kreuzung.

Chakotay ging links in den Gang, Seven rechts.

Kathryn war eine ganze Weile immer geradeaus gekrochen, als sie an eine Stelle kam, an der sie entweder nach oben ,oder nach unten weitergehen musste.

Sie war schon ein paar Decks höher gekommen, als ein weitaus heftigerer Ruck als beim ersten Mal, dass Schiff erbeben ließ.

Vergeblich versuchte sie sich an den Sprossen festzuhalten.

Sie fiel.

Zwei Decks tief.

Die Shots, die normalerweise ihren Fall abgebremst hätten, waren ebenfalls außer Funktion und standen offen ,anstatt sich automatisch wieder zu schließen.

Bewusstlos blieb sie auf dem Boden liegen.

Und bemerkte auch nicht mehr ,wie einige Trümmerteile auf sie herabfielen.

Tom und B'Elanna waren inzwischen 3 Decks aufwärts geklettert und hatten einen Ausstieg gefunden.

„Meinst du wir sind endlich bei der Brücke angekommen?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, aber Ich denke wir werden es bald herausfinden", antwortete B'Elanna und öffnete die Luke.

Beide stiegen heraus und sahen sich um.

„Da hinten ist Licht."

Sie gingen zur nächsten Biegung und begannen zu husten ,als sie unerwartet den dichten Rauch einatmeten.

„Verdammt, warum ist hier auch nichts in Betrieb", fluchte B'Elanna ,als sie das Feuer bemerkte, klingt besser, finde ich.

„Wir müssen das Feuer irgendwie löschen."

„Aber wie?", fragte B'Elanna und hustete wieder.

„So weit Ich weiß befindet sich am Ende jedes Ganges ein Notfeuerlöscher für genau solche Notfälle", erinnerte sich Tom.

„Dann such einen!", fuhr B'Elanna ihn an.

_**00:45 Uhr **_

Chakotay hatte sich dazu entschlossen nach unten zu klettern.

Er bemerkte an den offenen Luken, dass bereits jemand vor ihm da gewesen sein musste.

Er schaute nach unten und sah die leblose Gestalt am Boden liegen, konnte aber nicht erkennen ,um wen es sich handelte.

Er begann schneller zu klettern und erreichte schließlich den Boden.

Er räumte die Trümmer von Kathryns Körper und überprüfte ob sie noch lebte.

Er atmete erleichtert auf, als er feststellte, dass sie noch atmete.

Vorsichtig hob er sie hoch und begann mit ihr auf seinem Arm einen Weg aus dem Labyrinth zu finden.

Seven of Nine war es inzwischen gelungen sich einen Weg bis zum Bereitschaftsraum des Captains zu bahnen.

Sie kletterte aus dem engen Schacht und ging zielstrebig auf die Tür zu, die zur Brücke führte.

Doch diese ließ sich nicht öffnen.

Tom hatte inzwischen einen Feuerlöscher auftreiben können und versuchte mit B'Elannas Hilfe das Feuer, das sich einfach so mitten im Gang gebildet hatte, zu löschen.

Doch die Flammen schienen sich heftig zu wehren.

Immer wenn sie glaubten ,einen Teil gelöscht zu haben, loderte er Sekunden später wieder auf.

Harry war währenddessen im Transporterraum gelandet.

Dieser war verlassen und dunkel, wie der Rest des Schiffes den er betreten hatte.

Als er jedoch den Transporterraum wieder verlassen wollte und durch die Tür in den Gang schritt, so betrat er in dem Augenblick, in dem er durch die eine Tür den Transporterraum verließ, den Transporterraum durch eine andere Tür. Er blieb verblüfft stehen und schaute sich vorsichtig im Raum. Es war nichts zu sehen und so probierte er es ein paar Mal...

Er probierte es ein paar Mal, kam aber nie aus dem Raum heraus.

Als er wieder in die Jeffreisröhre zurück wollte, war der Eingang zu ihr verschwunden.

_**01:00Uhr **_

Auf einmal wurde es wieder hell in den Gängen und Quartieren.

Die Konsolen blinkten auf und die Maschinen begannen wieder zu arbeiten.

Die Flammen ,die B'Elanna und Tom noch verzweifelt versuchten zu löschen, wurden immer kleiner und erloschen von alleine.

„B'Elanna an Chakotay. Hören Sie mich?"

„Ja, Ich höre Sie. Was ist passiert?"

„Es scheint auf einmal alles wieder zu funktionieren. Wo sind Sie?"

„Ich bin kurz vor der Krankenstation. Ich habe den Captain bewusstlos gefunden, Ich bringe sie nun zum Doc."

„Wir kommen auch."

Harry schaute verdutzt auf ,als das Licht wieder anging.

Unschlüssig ging er auf die Tür zu und war überrascht als er plötzlich im Gang stand.

„Harry an Seven of Nine."

„Seven of Nine hier."

„Ist bei ihnen auch wieder alles normal?"

„Ja, es scheint alles wieder normal zu verlaufen."

„Wissen Sie ,wo die anderen sind?"

„Sie sind auf dem Weg zur Krankenstation."

„Ok, Ich komme auch. Harry Ende."

Nachdem er den Kommkontakt beendet hatte, machte er sich auf den Weg zur Krankenstation, wo er auf den Rest der Gruppe traf.

„Was ist passiert?"

„Der Captain ist bewusstlos", antwortete ihm B'Elanna.

„Wie ist das passiert?"

„Wir wissen es nicht."

„Darf Ich Sie kurz unterbrechen?", mischte sich das MHN ein.

„Aber natürlich Doc, wie geht es ihr?", fragte Chakotay ungeduldig.

„Leider nicht so gut. Sie hat schwere Verletzungen bei dem Sturz erlitten. Noch ist sie nicht über den Berg. Wir können nur abwarten."

Betroffenheit machte sich auf allen Gesichtern breit und nach und nach verließen alle die Krankenstation ,bis auf Seven und Chakotay.

„Komm wir gehen", forderte Seven Chakotay auf.

„Nein. Ich muss bei ihr bleiben."

„Du kannst nichts für sie tun."

„Doch. Ich muss etwas tun können. Sie ist meine engste Freundin. Sie hat so viel für mich getan. Ich kann sie nicht alleine lassen."

„Dann sehen wir uns morgen", sie verabschiedete sich mit einem kurzen Kuss und verließ dann ebenfalls die Krankenstation.

_Du kannst mich nicht verlassen Kathryn. _

_Ich brauche dich. _

_Du bist meine engste Vertraute. _

_Du bist für mich da, wenn ich deine Hilfe brauche. _

_Du gibst mir Kraft ,wenn ich dich darum bitte. _

_Du hilfst mir auf, wenn ich am Boden bin. _

_Wenn ich dich sehe, dann ist da dieses Gefühl von Geborgenheit und Verständnis. _

_Eine innere Sicherheit und Zufriedenheit. _

_Bitte Kathryn. _

_Ich brauche dich. _

„Commander", unterbrach der Doc seine Gedanken.

„Ja?"

„Ich muss Sie warnen. Sollte sich diese Nacht wiederholen und die Energie komplett ausfallen, dann wird der Captain vielleicht nicht überleben."

Chakotay sah auf Kathryn herunter und strich ihr sanft über die Wange.

„Das werde Ich nicht zulassen", flüsterte er.

„Das werde Ich nicht zulassen."

Noch lange blieb er an ihrem Bett sitzen , bis er irgendwann aufstand. Er wollte herauszufinden ,was in jener Nacht geschehen war.

„Das werde Ich nicht zulassen."

Tag 2: 

„Commander. Wir sind die Jeffreisröhren abgelaufen. Jede führt wieder dahin, wo sie ursprünglich hingeführt hat. Von dem Feuer das B'Elanna und Tom gestern bekämpft haben ist auch nichts mehr zu sehen, es gibt kein Anzeichen dafür, dass es dort letzte Nacht gebrannt hat. Und die Türen ,die gestern verrückt gespielt haben funktionieren auch wieder normal. Alles was gestern zerstört, kaputt oder sonst irgendwie nicht dem Standart entsprach ,ist heute wieder vollkommen in Ordnung und funktioniert wie gewohnt.", berichtete Harry.

Den ganzen Tag hatten verschiedene Teams versucht herauszufinden ,was in der vergangenen Nacht auf der Voyager passiert war. Doch sie hatten nicht das geringste herausgefunden.

Nirgendwo gab es Spuren.

Der einzige Beweis den es für die Zwischenfälle gab war, dass der Captain schwer verletzt auf der Krankenstation lag.

So verstrich die Zeit ...

Morgens ...

Mittags ...

Abends ...

Chakotay wurde nervös, ungeduldig.

Was ,wenn es wieder Zwischenfälle gab?

Würde der Captain es überleben?

Was würde diesmal passieren?

Woher kamen diese Unfälle?

Waren es einfach nur Aneinanderreihungen von unglücklichen Zufällen?

Nein, dafür waren manche zu merkwürdig gewesen.

Die Zeit verstrich ...

Stunde um Stunde ...

Minute um Minute ...

Es kam Chakotay vor, als würde die Zeit schneller als sonst verstreichen.

Der Crew hatte er angeordnet sich vorsichtshalber in ihre Quartiere zurückzuziehen, damit nicht noch weitere Unfälle geschehen.

Nur ein spezielles Sicherheitsteam war mit der Sammlung von Daten beauftragt worden.

Der Doctor hatte sich in seinen mobilen Emitter transferiert und Tom stand ihm als Unterstützung zur Hilfe.

B'Elanna, Harry, Seven und er selbst gehörten dem ersten Team an.

Tuvok und die besten Sicherheitsoffiziere bildeten das Zweite.

Neelix würde von Quartier zu Quartier gehen und aufgebrachte Offiziere beruhigen ,oder ihnen einfach nur Gesellschaft leisten.

So warteten sie alle, auf dass , was kommen würde.

_**23:45 Uhr **_

Chakotay saß am Biobett von Kathryn.

_Wird es das letzte Mal sein, dass Ich dich lebend sehe? _

_Ich hoffe nicht. _

_Du darfst nicht sterben. _

_Du warst immer so eine starke Kämpferin. _

_Bitte, gewinn auch diesen Kampf. _

_Gewinn ihn für mich. _

Sie schlug die Augen auf.

Sah ihn an.

Wusste ,was auf sie zukommen würde.

Und hielt in diesem Augenblick einfach nur seine Hand.

Dann verließ er die Krankenstation.

_**00:00 Uhr**_

Der Alarm ertönte ...

Das Licht ging aus ...

„Also dann...", begann Chakotay ,nachdem er seine Lampe eingeschaltet und sich versichert hatte, dass alle anwesend waren, „...lassen Sie uns diesem Phänomen auf den Grund gehen."

Das Team trennte sich in 2 Gruppen.

Chakotay und B'Elanna und Harry und Seven.

Chakotay und B'Elanna hatten sich diesmal vorgenommen ,den Maschinenraum aufzusuchen und festzustellen ,welche Unfälle sich dort ereignen würden, während Seven und Harry versuchten auf die Brücke zu kommen ,um zu sehen, ob es wie beim ersten Mal unmöglich war.

Eines von Tuvoks Teams war von Anfang an auf der Brücke positioniert ,während das Andere sich auf den Weg zum Hauptcomputerkern machte.

Eine Vernetzung unter den Teams machte eine interne Kommunikation möglich.

B'Elanna und Chakotay gingen langsam und vorsichtig durch die dunklen Gänge.

Sie wagten kaum miteinander zu Sprechen und wenn sie es doch taten ,dann nur im Flüsterton.

Es war eine unheimliche Atmosphäre an Bord.

Das Schiff wirkte wie ausgestorben.

Fast wie ein Geisterschiff.

Sie hatten beschlossen, diesmal die Turboliftschächte anstatt die Jeffreisrohren zu benutzen.

Sie achteten besonders darauf sich immer überhalb einer Kapsel zu befinden ,um nicht bei einem Unfall von einer erschlagen zu werden.

Ein paar Decks tiefer verließen sie den Schacht wieder.

„Sagen sie B'Elanna, befand sich an dieser Wand schon immer eine Schalttafel? Eine ,die bei Energieausfall funktioniert?", Chakotay deutete auf eine blinkende Tafel an der Wand rechts neben ihm.

„Nein eigentlich nicht. Das ist seltsam", sie klappte ihren Tricorder auf und begann die Tafel gründlich zu scannen.

„Aber der Tricorder zeigt an, dass sie schon immer hier gewesen sein muss."

„Das ist wirklich merkwürdig. Lassen Sie uns weitergehen und nachschauen ,was sich hier noch so alles verändert hat."

Julia Fuchs saß in ihrem Quartier und hatte sich gerade noch etwas zu essen repliziert, als es Mitternacht wurde.

Sie hatte vorsorglich Kerzen aufgestellt ,um bei dem Energieausfall noch etwas sehen zu können.

Sie hatte Hunger und beschloss sich nicht von dem Energieausfall stören zu lassen.

Sie setzte sich an den bereits gedeckten Tisch und begann ihren Salat zu essen, als eine kühler Windhauch die Flammen der Kerzen ausgehen ließ.

Erschrocken schaute sie sich um.

Suchte nach dem kleinen Feuerzeug auf dem Tisch.

Angst erfüllte sie.

Sie hatte das Gefühl, als wenn hinter ihr jemand stehen würde.

Erleichtert atmete sie auf, als sie die Kerzen wieder zum brennen gebracht hatte.

Mit einem ungutem Gefühl in der Magengegend begann sie zu essen.

Harry und Seven hatten sich wieder für den mühseligen Gang durch die Jeffreisröhren entschieden.

Sie waren schon gut 10 Minuten hindurch geklettert ,als ein kühler Windhauch durch den Gang zog.

„Was war das?", fragte Harry erschrocken.

„Was war was?", fragte Seven kühl.

„Na dieser Windhauch. Haben Sie ihn nicht auch gespürt?"

„Nein. Sie haben sich das bestimmt nur eingebildet."

„Ich habe mir nichts eingebildet, da war wirklich etwas", beharrte Harry.

„Ich würde es eher als irrationale Angst beschreiben. In vielen Geistergeschichten aus ihrer Kindheit kamen solche Winde vor. Glauben Sie mir, Sie bilden sich da etwas ein."

Harry wollte keine großartige Diskussion anfangen und folgte Seven deshalb schweigend ,als diese ihren Weg wieder aufnahm.

Julia schrie auf, würgte und spuckte.

Angewidert schaute sie hinab auf ihren Teller.

Der vorher gut aussehende Salat hatte sich in kleine Würmer und Käfer verwandelt, die nun über den Teller krabbelten.

Sie rannte ins Badezimmer ...

_**00:30 Uhr **_

Chakotay und B'Elanna waren unterdessen am Maschinenraum angekommen ,doch als sie diesen betraten blieb ihnen fast die Luft weg.

Der Raum war völlig leer.

„Wie kann das sein?", fragte B'Elanna fassungslos.

„Ich weiß es nicht", Chakotay konnte darauf auch keine plausible Erklärung geben.

Marie Joann atmete schwer. Angsterfüllt schaute sie zurück.

„Nein, nein, komm nicht näher", der Mann ,den sie sah war der, der vor vielen Jahren ihren Vater ermordetet hatte.

Mit einem Messer kam er auf sie zu.

„Nein", sie schrie, griff nach einem Stab.

„Na los, schlag zu ...", forderte der Mann auf.

Doch was sie sah, war ein Scheinbild. Eine Vision.

„Marie, hör auf. Ich bin's, Neelix", versuchte der Talaxianer die hysterische Frau zu beruhigen.

„Geh weg von mir", sie schlug zu, Neelix konnte nur in letzter Sekunde ausweichen.

Ein Phaserstrahl erhellte für einen kurzen Moment den Gang.

Marie sank bewusstlos zu Boden.

„Was war los mit ihr?", fragte Tuvok.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Anscheinend hat sie mich für jemanden gehalten ,der Ich nicht bin."

Harry und Seven hatten unterdessen ein weiteres Mal angehalten.

„Seven, sehen Sie mal hier", sagte Harry und deutete auf eine Stelle in der Wand.

Vorsichtig strich er mit der Hand über einige Löcher und Risse in der Wand.

„Woher können die kommen?", fragte er verwundert.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Der Tricorder zeigt nichts an."

„Notieren Sie sich die Stelle, wir müssen später nachschauen ,ob sich auch hier wieder etwas ändert."

Langsam krochen sie weiter.

Ohne bemerkt zu werden bahnte sich die dickflüssige, rote Flüssigkeit ihren Weg durch die Löcher in der Wand.

Breitete sich im Gang aus.

Hinterließ eine Lache frischen Blutes.

„Doctor an Commander Chakotay."

„Chakotay hier."

„Kommen Sie bitte sofort auf die Krankenstation."

Chakotay eilte sofort los.

Er spürte, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war.

Er eilte durch die Gänge und hatte nur wenige Minuten später die Krankenstation erreicht. B'Elanna ebenfalls.

Als er die Krankenstation betrat bot sich ihm ein Bild des Grauens.

Kathryn lag auf dem Biobett. Zusammengekauert.

Sofort trat er zu ihr.

„Was ist los?", fragte er den Doctor, doch der sah ihn nur traurig an.

„Wir können nichts mehr für sie tun."

„Nein Kathryn. Du darfst nicht aufgeben", flüsterte er ihr zu.

Traurig sah sie ihn an.

Sie wusste ,dass sie bald sterben würde.

Sie spürte es.

„Chakotay. Ich hatte immer Angst es dir zu sagen. Hatte immer Angst vor dem ,was geschehen wird", flüsterte sie kraftlos.

Er strich ihr zärtlich einige Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht.

„Damals auf New Earth habe Ich erkannt, dass Ich dich liebe. Doch Ich konnte es dir nie sagen. Man hat uns gerettet. Hier auf der Voyager war wieder das Protokoll wichtig. Es durfte nie sein. Als Ich erfuhr, dass du mit Seven zusammen bist, da hat es mir mein Herz gebrochen, doch Ich war glücklich, weil Ich wusste, dass du auch glücklich warst. Ich wünsche mir, dass Ihr immer glücklich bleibt. Ich wünsch mir das für dich und Seven. Mach nicht den gleichen Fehler ,den Ich gemacht habe."

Sie hustete, spuckte Blut.

„Ich weiß, dass du mein Versprechen einlösen wirst und diese Crew nach Hause bringen wirst. Ich wollte nur, dass Du weißt, dass Ich dich immer geliebt habe und dass Ich dich immer lieben werde."

Tränen hatten sich in seinen Augen gesammelt.

Vorsichtig hob er ihren Kopf ein wenig hoch und küsste sie sanft.

Sie wehrte sich nicht.

Erwiderte den Kuss mit letzter Kraft.

_**00:55 Uhr **_

B'Elanna stand bei Tom, welcher sie in den Arm nahm.

Sie weinte, als Chakotay Kathryn sanft auf das Biobett zurücklegte.

Kathryn hatte die Augen geschlossen.

„Bitte Kathryn! Kämpfe!", flüsterte er ein letztes Mal mit tränenerstickter Stimme.

Er hielt ihre Hand.

_Nein Kathryn ,du darfst nicht sterben. _

_Nicht jetzt. _

_Ich habe dich immer geliebt. _

_Wie soll ich weiter leben mit dem Wissen, dass du nicht mehr an meiner Seite bist? _

_Du warst mein Grund ,für den es mich zu leben lohnte. _

_Bitte, kämpfe! _

_**01:00 Uhr **_

Mit einem Schlag war alles vorbei.

Das Licht erhellte wieder die Räume, die Maschinen begannen wieder zu arbeiten.

Die Käfer waren wieder Salat, das Blut und die Löcher in der Wand waren verschwunden.

Es war ,als hätte jemand einen Schalter umgelegt und den Film gestoppt. Das Programm des Holodecks beendet.

Man wusste nicht was geschehen war. Nicht ,wie es geschehen war. Nicht ,warum es geschehen war. Nur dass es geschehen war.

Chakotay saß noch immer bei Kathryn, doch sofort waren Tom und der Doctor bei ihm und begannen den Captain zu behandeln.

Noch war es nicht zu spät.

Zwar war sie mehr tot als lebendig, aber sie lebte ...

Tag 3 

Chakotay hatte B'Elanna damit beauftragt, eine Art Batterie zu konstruieren, die die lebenserhaltenen Systeme an Kathryns Biobett für eine Stunde mit Energie versorgen würde, während es sich Seven und Harry zur Aufgabe gemacht hatten ,die Daten der vergangenen Nacht auszuarbeiten.

Den ganzen Tag hatten sie damit verbracht die Daten der Tricorder auszuwerten.

Doch alle Daten waren unbrauchbar gewesen.

Die Tricorder zeigten einfach nichts an.

All die merkwürdigen Phänomene waren nicht aufgezeichnet worden.

Nur das, was sich an dieser Stelle normalerweise befand ,war registriert und aufgezeichnet worden.

Tom half dem Doctor den Captain zu stabilisieren und Tuvok suchte mit einem Team nach weiteren Spuren ,die diesmal vielleicht hinterlassen worden sein könnten.

Doch wie schon beim ersten Mal, war nichts zu finden.

Es war, als wenn nichts gewesen wäre.

Sie suchten jeden Bereich ab, doch sie fanden nichts.

Chakotay saß in seinem Quartier.

Er wollte helfen, konnte sich aber auf nichts konzentrieren.

_Was ist los mit mir? _

_Ich liebe Seven. _

_Ich liebe Kathryn. _

_Bilde Ich mir nur ein Seven zu lieben? _

_Wenn Ich Seven sehe, dann ist da dieses kribbeln in der Magengegend. Die Unsicherheit ,die mich so lange überlegen lässt ,was ich sagen soll. _

_Es ist neu ,es ist anders... _

_Aber wenn Ich Kathryn in die Augen sehe ... _

_Dann möchte Ich mich am liebsten nie mehr abwenden. _

_In ihrer Anwesenheit habe Ich dieses Gefühl von innerer Geborgenheit. _

_Geht es ihr schlecht, werde Ich krank. _

_Für sie würde ich sterben und durch tausend Feuer gehen. _

_Wenn sie mich anlächelt dann schlägt mein Herz schneller. _

_Dieser Kuss. _

_Es steckte so viel Liebe in ihm. _

_So viel Verständnis. _

_So viel Vertrautheit. _

_Ohne Kathryn könnte Ich nicht leben. _

_Über Sevens Tod würde Ich irgendwann hinwegkommen. _

_Doch Seven ist greifbar. _

_Seven darf Ich lieben. _

_Seven nimmt mich in den Arm, Seven kann ich trösten, ihr meine Liebe geben. _

Der Tag verstrich langsam.

Für ihn.

Chakotay stand auf und machte sich auf den Weg zur Krankenstation.

Kathryn lag auf einem der Biobetten.

Die Augen geschlossen.

Lange schaute er sie an.

Plötzlich spürte er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter.

„Sie wird es schaffen", sagte B'Elanna aufbauend ,bevor sie die Krankenstation verließ.

Innerlich dankte er ihr für diese Geste.

Es wurde Abend.

B'Elanna hatte die Batterie installiert, Seven und Harry hatten immer noch nichts herausgefunden und auch Tuvoks Suche war am Ende ergebnislos geblieben.

Sie begannen sich auf die nächste Nacht vorzubereiten.

Tom und Harry würden ein weiteres Mal versuchen die Brücke zu erreichen, da es Harry und Seven in der vorherigen Nacht nicht gelungen war.

B'Elanna blieb beim Doctor ,um die Batterie im Notfall reparieren zu können.

Tuvok hatte wieder zwei Sicherheitsteams zusammen gestellt und Chakotay und Seven wollten sich diesmal an die Untersuchung der mittleren Decks machen.

Neelix hatte es vorgezogen ebenfalls in seinem Quartier zu bleiben, da ihm in der letzten Nacht zu merkwürdige Dinge passiert waren.

Er hatte Crewmitglieder gesehen, denen war er noch nie zuvor begegnet.

Sie hatten ihn gegrüßt. Anscheinend hatten sie ihn gekannt. Sie liefen auf dem Schiff umher, obwohl es der Commander ausdrücklich verboten hatte und wenn Neelix ihnen nachlief ,so hatten sie sich hinter der nächsten Biegung in Luft aufgelöst.

Türen hatten sich von allein geöffnet und wieder geschlossen...

Mal kam er in bestimmte Räume nicht rein, dann wieder nicht raus.

Er hatte Schreie gehört und Schatten gesehen und nie hatte er sich eine Erklärung geben können.

_**00:00 Uhr **_

Der Alarm ertönte ...

Das Licht ging aus ...

Chakotay und Seven waren gerade auf dem Weg zu einem Turboliftschacht ,als sie auf einmal Schritte hinter einer Gabelung hörten.

Sie blieben stehen und lauschten.

Doch es war alles ruhig.

Sie gingen weiter.

Kurze Zeit später wieder Schritte.

Ein Schatten.

Sie bogen um die Ecke, doch der Gang war leer.

Sie wollten sich wieder umdrehen und zum Turbolift gehen, als ein markerschütternder Schrei durch den Gang hallte.

Erschrocken zuckten Sie zusammen.

„Was war das?", fragte Seven Chakotay ,der den Tricorder in der Hand hielt.

„Ich weiß es nicht, der Tricorder zeigt nichts an."

Noch eine Weile blieben sie stehen und lauschten in die Dunkelheit ,bis sie ihren Weg wieder aufnahmen.

„Harry Vorsicht!", schrie Tom und hielt Harry am Arm fest.

„Was ist denn?", wollte dieser wissen.

„Passen Sie auf, wo Sie hinlaufen", antwortete er und leuchtete auf das große Loch mitten im Gang.

„Wo kommt denn das her?", Harry war irritiert.

„Fragen Sie lieber ,wie wir das wieder repariert bekommen."

Vorsichtig kletterten sie am Rande des Loches vorbei ,um ihren Weg zur Brücke fortsetzen zu können.

Sie hatten das Loch gerade hinter sich gelassen, als auf einmal eine dichte Rauchwolke aus ihm aufstieg.

Entsetzt drehten Harry und Tom sich um und sahen gerade noch den Schatten ,der hinter der nächsten Biegung verschwand.

„Wer war das?", fragte Harry.

„Keine Ahnung."

Plötzlich ertönte ein Schrei ,der beiden durch Mark und Bein ging.

Sofort waren sie wieder auf der anderen Seite des Loches und rannten den Gang entlang bis zur nächsten Biegung.

Doch der Gang war leer.

„Langsam finde Ich es hier unheimlich", bemerkte Harry.

„Ich auch!"

Noch leicht verwirrt machten sich die beiden wieder auf den Weg zur Brücke.

Diesmal wählten auch sie den Weg durch den Turboliftschacht.

Seven und Chakotay waren noch nicht weit gekommen, als sie erneut stehen blieben und in die Dunkelheit lauschten.

„Hörst du es auch?", fragte Chakotay.

„Ja."

Gebannt hörten sie dem lockenden Gesang zu ,der um sie herum ertönte.

„Komm...", forderte Chakotay sie auf und begann der Geräuschquelle nachzugehen.

Eines der zwei Sicherheitsteams hatte es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht, die unteren Decks des Schiffes zu erkunden.

Vorsichtig schlichen Fähnrich Manda, Fähnrich Farell und Fähnrich Korin durch die Gänge.

„Seht ihr das?", fragte Manda verunsichert.

„Ja, es sieht aus wie alte Morsezeichen", beschrieb Farell die pulsierenden Lichtzeichen am Ende des Ganges.

Sie beschlossen der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen und folgten dem unbekannten Licht.

Ängstlich und unsicher ,aber doch mit festem Schritte liefen sie dem Licht nach, das um Ecken bog und sie durch viele Gänge führte.

Am Ende eines Ganges befand sich eine Tür.

Eine Tür ,die eigentlich nicht hätte da sein sollen.

„Wo kommt diese Tür her? Soweit Ich weiß ,dürfte es hier nur einen Deckplan geben", wunderte sich Farell.

„Ich weiß auch nicht, aber irgendwie ist mir das unheimlich", gab Manda zu.

„Mir auch. Aber Ich bin dafür, dass wir trotzdem nachsehen was sich in diesem Raum befindet" sagte Korin.

„Einverstanden."

Ohne weiteres ließ sich die Tür öffnen und das Team schritt in den Raum.

Chakotay war Seven einige Schritte voraus und bog als erstes um die Ecke des Ganges.

Er erstarrte ,als er in der Mitte des Ganges eine große, schlanke Frau mit braunen Haaren stehen sah.

Sie trug ein enges, rotes Kleid aus Seide und schien das verzaubernde Lied zu singen.

Sie schaute ihn direkt an. Bewegte sich langsam auf ihn zu.

„Seven, komm her!", flüsterte er ,ohne den Blick abzuwenden.

„Sieh da!", er deutete auf die Stelle, an der gerade noch die geheimnisvolle Frau gestanden hatte. Als er Seven hinter sich bemerkte drehte er sich zu ihr um.

„Was ist? Ich sehe nichts."

„Aber da ... gerade stand da noch eine Frau. Sie schien dieses Lied zu singen ...", Chakotay wunderte sich über sich selbst.

War es nur eine Einbildung gewesen?

Oder ein Geist?

Letzteres wollte er zuerst ausschließen ,doch ihm viel keine andere Erklärung ein.

Das Sicherheitsteam erschrak als es den Raum betrat.

Es war ein Quartier.

Verwüstet.

Tische waren umgestoßen, Vasen zerbrochen und Bilder hingen schief.

Doch das war nicht das Einzige ,was merkwürdig war an diesem Raum war.

Er schien alt. Sehr alt.

Als wenn vor langer Zeit ein Unglück geschehen wäre und man 100 Jahre später den Raum wieder betrat ,um nach möglichen Spuren dieses Unglücks zu suchen.

„Seht euch das an", sagte Manda und zeigte auf die verstaubte Flasche.

„Seht euch mal den Jahrgang an.1933. Wie kommt so etwas hier an Bord?"

„Vielleicht repliziert."

„Die ist nicht repliziert. Habt ihr euch hier mal umgesehen? Hier sieht alles so alt aus. Ein ganz anderer Stil als den, den wir kennen."

Sie betrachteten die alten, urigen Sessel, die alten und geschwungenen Gläser und die prunkvollen Kronleuchter an der Decke.

„Da!" ,rief Korin und deutete auf die immer noch vorhandenen Lichtzeichen.

Sie gingen quer durch den Raum, immer den Zeichen nach, bis sie vor einer großen, durchsichtigen Säule standen in der sich dem Anschein nach Wasser befand.

„Was ist das?", fragte Farell.

„Sieht aus wie ein Wassertank, aber was macht der in so einem Raum?", wunderte sich Korin.

Manda schrie auf, als sie ins Innere der Säule leuchtete.

„Oh mein Gott", flüsterte Korin ,nachdem er ebenfalls einen Blick ins Innere geworfen hatte.

Im Inneren der Säule befand sich ein großer Dorn aus verrostetem, roten Stahl ,auf dem sich aufgespießt eine männliche Leiche befand, deren Haare in der seichten Strömung der Säule leicht auf und ab schwammen.

„ Wer auch immer das ist, er ist bestimmt schon einige Jahre da drin.", bemerkte Farell.

„Aber wie kommt der hier hin?", fragte Manda erschrocken.

„Noch besser, wie kommt dieser Raum hier hin? Und was soll das überhaupt alles bedeuten?

Das ergibt alles überhaupt keinen Sinn."

Verwirrt ging Chakotay weiter.

„Was auch immer das hier ist, Ich hoffe, dass es so schnell wie möglich wieder vorbei ist", sagte Chakotay leicht ärgerlich und drehte sich um.

„Seven?"

Doch Seven war nicht mehr da.

Schnell rannte er zurück zur letzten Biegung und schaute um die Ecke.

Da stand sie.

„Seven."

„Chakotay, da!", fasziniert zeigte sie auf eine Gestalt.

„Wo?"

„Na ...", sie stockte.

„Da stand eben noch ein kleines Mädchen."

„War es vielleicht Naomi?"

„Nein es war menschlich. Es hatte ein altmodisches Kleid an und lange Haare."

_**00:30 Uhr **_

Auf Deck 1 angekommen war auf einmal alles vorbei.

„Computer, wie spät ist es?", fragte Tom sofort.

„Es ist 00:30 Uhr", antwortete die neutrale Stimme.

„Wie ist das möglich?"

„Ich glaube Ich weiß ,wie das möglich ist", antwortete Harry.

„Wir haben gerade den nicht identifizierbaren Sektor , durch den wir bis gerade geflogen sind, verlassen.", antwortete Harry ,während er auf die Anzeigen seiner Konsole schaute.

„Glauben Sie wirklich, dass die ganzen Ereignisse nur in diesem Raum stattfinden?"

„Vor 3 Tagen flogen wir hinein, da fing alles an und gerade flogen wir hinaus, da hat es aufgehört. Es ist die einzige Erklärung ,die Ich ihnen geben kann."

„Dann werd Ich mich wohl mit ihr zufrieden geben."

„Tom an Commander Chakotay."

Tag 4 

Noch einmal untersuchten sie die Ereignisse der vergangenen Nacht.

Weder die Geistererscheinungen, noch der fremde Raum ,noch die gefundene Leiche ließen sich wiederfinden.

Alle standen vor einem großen Rätsel.

Das ‚warum' war inzwischen uninteressant geworden, alle interessierte nur noch das ‚wie'.

Doch selbst auf das gab es keine plausible Antwort.

Nachdem alles überprüft worden war und alles wieder im normalen Bereich arbeitete ,hatte Chakotay zu einem Meeting gerufen. In diesem sollten sie erneut die möglichen Ursachen der Ereignisse diskutieren.

Doch auf ein logisches Ergebnis kamen sie nicht.

Die Ereignisse blieben ein Rätsel.

Sie versuchten trotzdem die Geschehnisse nachzuweisen, doch es ließ sich nichts finden und so wurden sie frustriert und verwirrt, denn es gab weder innerhalb, noch außerhalb der Voyager irgendeinen Hinweis auf das, was geschehen war.

Es wurde Abend.

Es wurde Nacht.

Und nichts geschah.

Alles war wie immer.

Kein Alarm ertönte.

Kein Energieausfall.

„Seven, hast du Zeit? Ich muss mit dir sprechen?", fragte Chakotay.

„Aber sicher doch, was ist denn los? Du klingst so besorgt."

Tag 5 

Chakotay saß in seinem Quartier und schaute aus dem Fenster.

_War es richtig was Ich getan habe? _

_War es richtig sich von Seven zu trennen? _

_Sie war nicht verletzt. Sie war verständnisvoll. _

_Sie war froh, dass ich es ihr direkt gesagt habe. _

_Doch was nun? _

_Werden wir Freunde bleiben können? _

Er wurde durch den Türmelder aus seinen Gedanken gerissen.

„Herein."

Die Tür öffnete sich.

Er konnte nicht erkennen wer den Raum betrat.

Doch er konnte es spüren.

„Kathryn. Schön ,dass es dir wieder gut geht", sagte er und ging auf seinen Captain zu.

„Aber der Doc sagte mir du müsstest noch ein paar Tage unter Beobachtung stehen."

„Muss Ich auch. Ich hab sozusagen Ausgang", antwortete sie und lächelte.

„Ich muss mit dir reden", sie wurde wieder ernst.

„Setz dich doch."

Sie setzte sich.

„Was Ich vor ein paar Tagen gesagt habe. Ich meinte es ernst. Ich möchte, dass du mit Seven glücklich wirst. Ich möchte nicht, dass die Tatsache, dass Ich dich liebe zwischen euch steht."

„Es ist zu spät Kathryn. Ich habe mich von ihr getrennt."

„Warum?"

„Weil Ich erkannt habe, dass Ich ohne dich nicht leben kann. Seven war eine Verliebtheit. Du bist meine große Liebe.

Ich könnte nicht leben ohne dich. Ich möchte nicht ,dass irgendetwas zwischen uns steht.

Ich möchte dich in den Arm nehmen können ,wenn du traurig bist, will dich berühren, dich küssen, ganz nah bei dir sein. Ohne dich bin ich ein Niemand.

Geht es Dir schlecht, werde auch Ich krank sein.

Bist du nicht bei mir, fühl Ich mich einsam.

Für dich würde Ich sterben. Immer. Jeden Tag.

Ich würde jede deiner Entscheidungen akzeptieren.

Auch wenn es die sein sollte, dass Ich warten muss bis wir zuhause sind.

Solange du nur bei mir bist.

Ich liebe dich Kathryn. Und daran wird nie jemand etwas ändern können."

Sie schaute ihn lange an.

Dann umarmte sie ihn. Kuschelte sich in seine Arme und wollte ihn nie wieder loslassen.

„Ich will nicht mehr warten Chakotay.

Ich will nicht noch einmal erleben müssen, dass es zu spät ist.

Ich kann nicht mit dem Wissen leben ,jedes Mal meine Chance vertan zu haben.

Ich will endlich meine Fehler korrigieren."

Sie sah ihn an. Versank in seinen unendlich tiefen Augen.

Seine Hand strich zärtlich über ihre Wange.

Langsam näherten sich ihre Gesichter.

Erst kurz bevor ihre Lippen sich berührten beendete sie ihren Blickkontakt und schloss die Augen.

Zärtlich küssten sie sich. Glücklich ,einfach nur den Anderen spüren zu dürfen.

Froh ,endlich den richtigen Weg gefunden zu haben.

_**00:00 Uhr **_

Ende 


End file.
